


Gravitation

by DominoSatcher (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Emotional, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DominoSatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitation

"... and all his little things." Harry turned and stole a long glance at Lou, hearing the last bit of his lyric change echo through the stadium. Even though the fans in the audience erupted into a chorus of high-pitched screams and squeals, in that moment, all of the excess noise was displaced -- he could only barely hear it in the back of his own mind. All he could hear clearly was the sound of his own heartbeat pulsing through his ears, growing faster and stronger with each extra moment. Every single bit of that glance made his head spin, almost. 

Louis glanced up over his shoulder and readied a look of annoyance on his face, but on seeing that radiant shine on Harry's face and the sincerity of his stare, he had to turn away quickly before a moment became a minute and they found themselves lost in a world of their own again. 

~~~~~

Harry sat at the foot of Louis' bed in his hotel room. He sat on his knees with his legs folded underneath him and stared at Louis, who had bundled himself under the covers of the bed. To Harry, Louis was one of those people that you meet in life that manages to just captivate some part of your very being. It was as if part of Louis could reach down into your chest, take a firm grip of your heart, and just squeeze it, wring it like a damp rag. Every ounce of love he had within his body was forcefully pulled out of him and he found himself stuck in a powerful gravitation. 

"You could really get us in trouble by pulling stunts like that, Haz..." Louis tried his best to be annoyed, but his displayed convinced neither of the two. He wanted so much to be free of his own feelings, sometimes. That would certainly make their game situation a lot less nerve-wracking and a lot more guilt free. He wanted to break the spell that he was under, the spell of touch and sight. All of those small gestures are what pulled him in so deeply. He could toss his arm around Harry in the most nonchalant way possible, but Harry would find some way to reciprocate the gesture and multiply the intensity without effort. Harry would reach up and lightly tap Louis' hand with his thumb as if to say, ’Hey, I know you're there and here I am, too.’

"I’m really starting to care a whole lot less about whether or not people know." Harry rose onto his knees and shuffled across the bed and stopped when he was next to Louis. He reached down and gently ran his thumb across Louis' right cheek toward his jaw then cupped his hand onto Louis' neck. Gently, but also somehow firmly, Harry pulled Louis up into a sitting position, tilted his neck to the side, and brushed their lips together.

Louis didn't return the kiss, at first, as a wave of paralysis shot across his body. This sensation he felt by every gesture Harry made was hypnotizing. He felt the raw emotion of Harry pulsating through every single touch. Then, the contact of the kiss would send that sensation pumped into his veins by the touch into overdrive and every single drop of feeling would explode across his body at once. A tear rolled down his cheek and caressed the corner of his lips and, by contact, Harry's lips. 

Harry pulled away and looked at this gentle being in front of him. He took his thumb and ran it softly under both of Louis’ eyes and cooed softly, "Hey now, hey now... None of that."

Each gentle swipe under his eyes was like a cool summer breeze. "They're not sad tears." Another set of tears cascaded down his cheeks as he opened his eyes again after the kiss. "Sometimes, you just fill my heart up with so much that it just gets a little full, so it flows over."

"Well, I still didn't want to make you cry." Harry wiped away the tears again. He knew very clearly that his gesture of wiping away the other boy’s tears was part of their cause, but when he saw just how capable he was at filling Louis' heart, he never wanted to stop. "I’ll always wipe away your tears, though, Boo Bear."

"You better, Hazza." Louis reached forward and placed his hands on both of Harry's cheeks as he leaned into another kiss. He felt more tears roll down his cheeks as Harry's arms rested around the small of his back. He backed out of the kiss and rested his forehead against Harry’s and whispered, "You better, because I’m never leaving this spot."


End file.
